


Comforting Snow White

by Twisted_Fate_MK2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Futa, Heartfelt, Romance, Smut with romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Fate_MK2/pseuds/Twisted_Fate_MK2
Summary: Weiss is embarrassed because Ruby owns a magazine with an old story about something that happened to her. Something she's ashamed of. Ruby listens to her story and offer to help her, whatever she needs. Weiss asking for simple cuddles results in much more than she bargained for, but neither can complain afterwards. After all, she still gets the cuddles.





	Comforting Snow White

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Official Supporters: 

Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - “That’s meeeeee~!” ~ Mika

High Priest, Alvelvnor

Priest, The Impossible Muffin

Priest, Xager the Chaos King 

Acolyte, DigiDemonLord

Acolyte, Maxentirunos

Initiate, Greg Gibson

Infiltrator, Voltegeist

If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn’t. 

So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable : https://discord.gg/2UZncAm

If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):  
D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb

 

Come on guys, please join the discord, I really need that washing machine ~ Voltegeist

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Setting :

Post-Volume 5, Qrow's House in Mistral after the final battle.

Chapter Warnings :

Futa!Ruby, Facial, Vaginal, Romantic Sex, Mild Plot

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Weiss let the door slam shut behind her as she stalked into the room she and Ruby shared, walking to her bed and plopping onto it with a grimace while she worked at pulling off her shoes. She was wearing a dress like the one that had been ruined days prior, but looked flustered, blushing madly and chewing her lip.

Ruby pushed through the door after a couple seconds, and Weiss spared her a glance before kicking off her last shoe and flopping onto the bed with her back to her, curling up, "Go away, Ruby. I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Why?" She asked quietly and nervously, her hands balled up together nervously under her bust and Weiss' shoulders hunching at the question that she knew her partner would ask. Weiss was quiet for a moment and Ruby added, "I… I just want to help, Weiss, and I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's… That stupid magazine of yours, it has a tabloid story in it." Ruby nodded and Weiss sighed, "They… They change the names, you know, but it's… It's always obvious who it's about, because of where it is. L-like some kind of code, you know? They assign names to people a-and they always do them so people figure it out. H-have you read it?"

"Yeah." She admitted cautiously, moving to sit at the foot of Weiss' bed and trying to look at her face. Weiss covered her face with her hands, cheeks and neck flushing at the admission, and Ruby asked, "Why does that matter?"

"D-Don't you remember the character's names and where it happened?" Weiss asked quietly, legs tucking further into her stomach anxiously in almost the fetal position.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby had to use a large amount of willpower trying to ignore the milky thighs the act put on full display from where she sat, crossing her own ankles and forcing herself to ignore it. The way Weiss was lying was almost the same pose as she'd use sitting down, and her skirt did little from this angle to cover her legs from the young woman's silver eyes. "In Atlas, between a guy named Prince Charming and Snow White. The story says that they were together for a while, and that she slept with him. But he had to... leave her, for some reason. The, uh, the story never said why."

"Because he got what he wanted from her." She growled, sighing and sitting up on the bed, scooting back until her back rested against the wall. She rested her chin on her knee and tucked her legs against her chest, her skirt pushed up enough for Ruby to see the gentle curve to her considerable rear. Ruby swallowed, resting her hands in her lap to hide the twitch she felt, and forced herself to look at Weiss' eyes. The Schnee, luckily, wasn't looking at Ruby, instead avoiding eye contact and looking at the bed in front of her, "My name translates to White Snow, you know, in an old Atlesian language."

"W-Wait, you mean-"

"Yeah." Weiss said quietly, Ruby's mouth making an 'O' of understanding. "And they called him 'Prince Charming' on top of everything. Accurate, I suppose." She finally looked at Ruby, smiling sadly, "He… I thought he loved me, and I loved him back. We were… We were together for three months before he even kissed me. A month after that, he… He started asking for more. To-To touch me." She held her hands up to Ruby as though to defend herself, eyes wide, "N-Nowhere intimate, at least not terribly, at first. He… I thought it was because he respected me."

"But he just wanted me for my name…" She growled, hands wrapping around her legs and forehead resting against her knees. She adjusted her seating, leaning to the side on the wall and sliding into the corner, and Ruby chewed her lip when hr skirt slid impossibly further up her hips and showed her a hint of white lace. "He started by just asking to touch my legs, and… And I always wore skirts, so I kind of, you know… I figured I had let him see them, but…"

"Then he wanted more." Ruby offered with a bit of guilt, forcing herself to ignore Weiss' curves and look at her head. Weiss raised her head to look at her, eyes watery and cheeks red, and nodded, and Ruby grimaced, "He convinced you to sleep with him, and left you, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes." Weiss' voice cracked, a single tear slipping out of her eye before she tightened her legs against her chest and hid her face from view behind her knees. "H-He sold the story to a tabloid writer, a-and I became a laughing stock for two years. It's part of why Father allowed me to go to Beacon… Sexual promiscuity is more tolerated in other nations than it is in Atlas."

"I'm so sorry, Weiss." Ruby offered, standing and walking to Weiss' spot quickly, any excitement she'd guiltily built up lost at Weiss' story. She sat next to her, putting an arm around her, and the Schnee let herself be pulled into a one-sided hug for a moment. "It's… Okay, you know, if you want to cry. I won't judge you."

Weiss looked at her as though surprised, then turned, tucking her face into the crook of Ruby's neck and pressing against her side, letting herself cry openly for probably the first time, pulling Ruby against her and wrapping her arms around the younger woman, her knees against Ruby's stomach where she'd turned. Ruby lat her, a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, smiling and humming comfortingly like Yang had always done when people bullied her or hurt her, or when her mother had passed away.

Eventually, Weiss calmed down, and Ruby fished in the nightstand between their beds for her tissues, pulling a few out and handing them to Weiss. The Schnee laid her legs across Ruby's lap comfortably - at least for her - and leaned against the other wall in the corner, wiping her surprisingly clean face. Ruby let her collect herself, willing the twitch in her skirt to stop and doing everything she could to ignore the other woman's warmth as her heart hammered in her chest.

"I… It was supposed to be a good night, you know?" She eventually said, Ruby's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Weiss smiled stiffly, wiping away her mascara lines where she'd cried, "That night. With him. We went out early, ate at a fine restaurant, then we went to a movie, and walked in the park… He paid for everything, too. His way of showing he didn't care about my money, he said…" she took a breath, hands holding the tissues falling into her lap, "He paid for the movie, the dinner, the rides between… And the hotel." 

Ruby and Weiss both took a breath, knowing where this was going, and Weiss continued quietly, "I… He told me it would hurt, for a minute, but that he'd make sure I liked it, but… He didn't. He… He took my chastity, and as soon as he was done, he… He left me. Just… Left me, in the bed, didn't even pretend. He just got dressed, and-and ignored my questions, and then left me lying there, naked and-and sore and ashamed…"

Ruby reached out and took Weiss' hand, ignoring the messy tissues, and smiled at her, "Hey, it's okay, Weiss. It's not your fault." Weiss looked at her, eyes searching Ruby's own for an explanation, and Ruby continued, "He tricked you, Weiss. You were happy, and loved him, and he used that to trick you. Not everyone is kind, I… I learned that when Beacon fell. But…" She squeezed Weiss' hand, and the Schnee smiled lightly a Ruby's bright smile, "Your team loves you, Weiss! We'll all help you get past it. Whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Ruby…" Weiss whispered, smiling lightly at her and blinking shyly, "I… I haven't told anyone about this… My father and family know, and his family knows too, of course, but… No one else really knows about it, and… I-I don't even know if I'll ever get over it."

"We'll help, Weiss." Ruby assured her, smiling that bright smile of hers, and Weiss returned it shyly. "Whatever you need, you just ask me, and I'll do it. Promise."

"Promise?" She asked again, Ruby odding, and Weiss chewed her lip, "I-I've never told anyone about this because, you know, I… I've never been able to be close to anyone. Physically, I mean. Not even like we are, right now." Weiss adjusted her legs, pressing them close to Ruby's stomach, "I was… always scared people would take advantage of me. My… Desperation to be loved."

"We'd never do that to you." Ruby assured quietly, Weiss smiling and nodding.

"I-I know, but… You said you'd help, and I-I want you to…" She removed her legs, Ruby immediately missing the comfortable warmth but glad not to have to worry about her own pent up frustrations surprising Weiss, and laid on the bed again with her back to Ruby, "I… I just, can you hold me? He used to, and I-I liked it, and I'm ashamed but… I miss it."

Ruby chewed her lip nervously and sat still until Weiss looked over her shoulder, eyes bright with worry, and she nodded, "O-Of course, Weiss." She finally said, laying down behind her and wrapping her arms around Weiss, careful to keep an inch of safety between them, hands wrapped safely around the smaller woman's hips.

Weiss fixed that quickly though, sliding closer and wiggling to get as close to Ruby's warmth as she could. Weiss either didn't notice or didn't mind, Ruby wasn't sure which and couldn't bring herself to care, that the action slid her skirt up far enough that the very bottom curve of her rear pressed against Ruby's crotch with nothing but the thin lace underwear between them. Ruby chewed her lip, fighting to keep the blood from rushing south as it was currently fighting to do, and Weiss laid a hand on her own on her hips, turning to smile with her eyes closed at Ruby before letting her head roll back.

It was too much for Ruby, from Weiss' hot behind pressing against her member to the gentle curve of her neck and the way that, if Ruby peeked over her shoulder, she could see down and into Weiss' top and bra, a clear view of her breasts there. No matter where she looked, something was exciting her, and if she closed her eyes then she felt her warmth all the more, building until…

"Um, Ruby?" Weiss squeaked, stiffening in her arms on the bed. Ruby stiffened in turn, pulling her hips away from Weiss on instinct. "W-What is poking me right now?"

"N-Nothing! J-Just ignore it, I-" Weiss slid the hand she'd lain atop Ruby's back searchingly, and Ruby squeaked and grabbed it, "D-Don't… Weiss, please, just… Just ignore it, okay? I-It's nothing."

She rolled over, gently tugging her hand away, and looked at Ruby in confusion, "Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby shrank in on herself, turning her head away, and Weiss laid a hand on her cheek to force her to look at her, close enough their noses almost touched. "Ruby, tell me."

"I-It's a secret… My dad always said, I can't tell anyone…" She said, voice quite and ashamed, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

"I trusted you with mine, Ruby, so trust me." Ruby's hand trembled, holding Weiss' arm by the forearm, and Weiss added, as a suspicious understanding started to dawn on her, "I… I think I know what's wrong, Ruby. I won't judge you, so tell me, okay?"

"P-Promise?" She asked weakly, silver eyes looking down into blue desperately. Weiss nodded, and Ruby swallowed nervously and released her arm, trembling as Weiss reached down between them and pressed a hand to Ruby's crotch curiously.

"Oh…" She said quietly, feeling the five inches against her palm and seeing Ruby stiffen when she touched it. She looked down at Ruby's skirt, than back to Ruby's flushing, ashamed face, and smiled, still holding Ruby in her hand as she spoke quietly. "So… This is why you always changed in the bathroom, and why you always went to bed as soon as you changed into your pajamas… Right?"

"Y-Yeah… My family, or, well, my mother is from Vacuo, and, well… It's rare, but…"  
"Around five percent of women from Vacuo are born with male and female reproductive organs, at least the presented ones." Weiss said quietly, like she was rattling off things from a book, Ruby chewing her lip and nodding as she did. "It's… rare, I admit, and I wish you'd told me before I pressed against you."

"I-Im sorry, I promise, Weiss, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, I…"

"I meant that I wouldn't have made you uncomfortable, Dolt." She scolded with a small smile, nervously squeezing the member and drawing a whine from Ruby before she realized what she'd done and released it, pulling her hand to her chest. "I-I wouldn't have asked you to lay down with me if I had known it would… You know, excite you."

"I-It's fine, Weiss, promise. I-I'll just go take a shower, and i-it'll be fine." She started to pull away and Weiss grabbed her arm like Ruby had done earlier, shaking her head and avoiding Ruby's eyes when she looked down at her, "W-Weiss?"

"Y-You said you'd… Help me, right?" She asked quietly, Ruby's brows furrowing in confusion. Swallowing nervously, Weiss explained, "You said you'd help me get over what he did… You promised. Anything you could do, right?" Ruby nodded, still confused but a spark of an idea in her head, "Then… Do you want to… To take care of it? With me?"  
"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, throat suddenly dry.

Weiss took a breath, chewing her lip for a moment, "I… He ruined my first time, b-but… I trust you. So… I want to… Can we, I mean, can we have… Have s-sex?" Ruby blinked in surprise and Weiss flushed, "U-Unless you don't want me, after what happened. I-I wouldn't be o-offended or anything-"

"Of course I want you…" Ruby whispered, Weiss flushing bright red along with Ruby when she realized what she'd sai, "I-I mean, you're the reason I'm, you know…" She nodded at her crotch, "H-Hard…"

"I-I've never, you know… Done it, though." Ruby murmured, swallowing anxiously, "S-So I don't know how to, you know… Get you excited, too. B-But, if you want to, then I do too! I just… I don't know what to do. N-Not with an actual… You know, woman. In real life."

"Well… What do you normally do to… Take care of it?" Weiss asked curiously, hesitating only a second before reaching down and wrapping her fingers around Ruby's member through her skirt, the girl sighing as her eyes slid closed at just that. "Y-You said you take showers?"

"Y-Yeah, and I… I watch, you know… Videos, online, of people… Doing stuff, to you know…" She gestured down at Weiss hand with a nod, "To t-take care of it. It t-takes a while, stroking it, but-" she squeaked and her hand shot to Weiss' should for something to hold onto when Weiss started doing that, gently stroking the member with her hand through her skirt, "D-Dust, that feels good… Weiss, if you k-kep doing that I'll l-lose control…"

"Do it." She whispered, speeding up her stroking excitedly, "Let go, Ruby. I want this, okay? I-I trust you, and I want to… To be able to be intimate again." Ruby looked her in the eyes, her silver eyes lidded, and Weiss added, "I want to be intimate with you, Ruby…"

That was the tipping point, Ruby pushing Weiss onto her back and pressing her body against the smaller Schnee's. Weiss was forced to release Ruby's member when she did that, wrapping her arms around Ruby's strong shoulders and hooking her legs behind her hips naturally, like she'd done with him. That thought took away from the moment for a moment, before Ruby ground her member against Weiss' core.

Even through the two skirts, it was enough that Weiss moaned loudly into the kiss, and Ruby took the chance to slide her tongue into Weiss' mouth. The Schnee tried to play with her tongue in turn, but Ruby was having none of it, dominating Weiss' tongue and then exploring her mouth with impunity. Her right hand slid down Weiss side, Ruby leaning on the other heavily, grabbing the top of Weiss' blouse and pulling it down. The Schnee moaned again, the sound muted by the wet kiss, when Ruby's hand gripped her breast and she ran a thumb over the small, pink nipple. When it stiffened, she slid the hand to the breast, pinching that one between her thumb and forefinger and pulling back to look down at Weiss and catch her breath.

Ruby got off the bed, moving to the door, and Weiss started to speak worriedly, "Ruby, don't leave, I-"

"I'm not." She said quickly, turning and waving her hands quickly to calm Weiss down before she grabbed the door and clicked the lock shut. After a moment's thought, she slid her stockings down her leg, Weiss watching her butt wiggled in the air, and pulled a sock off with her stockings. Opening it, she laid it over the handle, and closed and locked it again, turning back with a wide smile, "I-If we're, you know… Doing it then I don't, you know, want anyone interrupting."

Blushing at her mistake, Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, watching Ruby pull at the laces of her blouse. Ruby undid the corset first, tossing it to her bed and working at the buttons of her shirt, and Weiss watched excitedly.

Ruby caught her watching, and Weiss nearly looked away before Ruby spoke, "Don't…" She closed the distance between them, dressed only in a half-buttoned shirt and her skirt, pushing Weiss back far enough to res her knees before resting on the bed. Weiss laid her hands on Ruby's hips, eyes watching Ruby's breasts loom so tantalizingly close, and looking up at Ruby when she spoke.

"Don't… Be ashamed, of looking at me, you know? Not when we're about to…" She took a breath and blinked, forcing out the word, "F-Fuck. It… I want you to look. T-To want me, I want it… Otherwise, you know, what's the point? So," she nodded at her blouse and rested her hands on Weiss' shoulders, "I-I want you to undress me."

Weiss nodded, throat too dry to speak, and reached up to start undoing the buttons. Ruby watched her, until the shirt came unbuttoned and she let her arms hang down so Weiss could slide the shirt down her arms. Weiss looked at her for permission and, When Ruby nodded, leaned in and kissed the flesh between her large D cups, hands sliding up her back to start working on the bra.

After a moment, it too was on the floor, and Weiss moved from in between her breasts to her nipple, suckling on it gently and drawing a moan from Ruby who moved a hand to the back of her head. Weiss bit down on it gently, and Ruby's returning groan of pleasure sent a wave of heat through the Schnee.

Weiss pouted when Ruby pulled away, tugging Weiss to her feet as she went, "Now, I'm going to get rid of my skirt and my underwear, you get undressed too, okay?" Weiss nodded numbly, watching Ruby's breasts bounce when she stepped away and started working at her skirt.

Weiss watched Ruby undress, taking in every inch of the reaper's body with her eyes. Her breasts were D's at least, perky and round, and they shook with every jerk of her body along with her behind once it was bare. Her butt was equally perky and toned, if smaller than Weiss' own - a fact Weiss took some comfort in with her smaller bust - and lean, muscled legs led from narrow hips down. 

But Weiss' eyes were riveted to one thing when it was freed, Ruby's member springing free as soon as she's pulled the boxers off. Five inches, as she'd felt, and at least one and a half thick, lacking any testicles or hair. Something Weiss had noticed, and something that was comen enough for Futas in general. The head was a perfectly symmetrical mushroom shape, and the shaft was smooth, lacking the ugly veins his had had. She felt her core heat up when Ruby turned, and an idea sprang into Weiss' head as the silver-eyes woman looked to her.

When Ruby turned around, naked as the day she was born with her member in her hand and a nervous smile on her face, Weiss was left in her panties watching her and waiting. As soon as she saw Ruby looking, she turned her ass towards her and bent at the hips, sliding her panties down her legs alluringly while Ruby watched.

Her ass was as perfect as her breasts to Ruby, firm mounds of beautiful pale skin attached to wide hips and long, smooth legs and a flat, toned stomach. Her nipples were a bright pink and still stiff, from the cool air on them and Ruby's earlier stimulation. Her dick ached at the sight between Weiss' legs, pale skin alone, Weiss' core cleanly shaven as could be expected of someone as prim as her.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something when Ruby's mouth fell open at the sight, but she never got the chance. Her blue eyes widened when those silver orbs were suddenly right on front of her face, Ruby carrying her to the bed in a flurry of petals and a rush as the reaper's Semblance kicked in.

Once again, Ruby loomed over her, their foreheads touching. Weiss held her legs against Ruby's hips, feeling the length of her cock laying across her entrance, and Ruby spoke, "Weiss… I need to know, okay? I… Is this a one time thing, or-or do you want… You know, more?"

Weiss smiled warmly, laying her hands on Ruby's hips, and relaxing on the bed. Ruby's breasts barely touched hers, and the two girls were both trembling in fear and excitement. "I want everything you'll give me, Ruby. Now and forever."

Ruby smiled, pressing their chests together and kissing her again. This time, the kiss was sweet and almost chaste, their lips pressing together lovingly. When Weiss felt Ruby's hand slide down her stomach and the larger woman pulled her hips away, Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders again. Ruby pulled away from the kiss, looking Weiss straight in the eyes and pressing her head against the Schnee's entrance, asking for the last time if this was okay.

Weiss nodded and braced herself for the same pain as before, and Ruby pressed into her eagerly but gently.

Weiss groaned loudly as Ruby filled her, gently pushing into the smaller woman until their hips met again and Ruby groaned, "Dust, you're amazing… I-I didn't know this would feel so good, I…"

"Fuck me…" Weiss whispered, Ruby blinking in confusion.

"W-Weiss?" She asked, looking down on the small woman worriedly.

"Ruby, please, I… I need you to fuck me, please." She ground her hips against Ruby's, eyes rolling and biting her lip to stifle a moan, "Just… Just do it, please."

Ruby nodded, pulling out and slamming into her in one quick motion, and Weiss moaned long and loud at the action, and Ruby understood what she wanted. Leaning down, she pressed her face into the crook of Weiss neck and pressed her body against her, and Weiss hooked her ankles on Ruby's waist.

She pulled out and slammed in again, Weiss contracting around her and digging her nails into her back. Ruby closed her eyes, pulling out and slamming in as hard and fast as she could, Weiss groaning and pressing herself against Ruby as hard as she could while Ruby drilled her into the bed. The only sounds Ruby heard were Weiss moaning in her ear, the wet slamming of their hips slamming home, and the thud as the bed they were on smacked against the wall.  
Pulling away and sitting up, she watched Weiss' breasts bounce with each slam, and Weiss reached up to grab hers eagerly. Pulling out and ignoring Weiss' needy whine, she grabbed her hips and rolled her over, pulling her hips up until Weiss understood and got on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder.

Weiss' eyes slid closed and she groaned as Ruby entered her again, her fingers sinking into the pale woman's hips as she slammed into her from behind. After a second, Weiss's ars gave in, her face pressing into the pillow under her while Ruby slammed into her from behind. Her beautiful ass trembled with each thrust, and Ruby was so lost in her slamming home and watching that round ass redden as she did, she almost missed Weiss mumble something.  
"W-What?" She asked, stopping for a moment and breathing heavily, leaning and pressing her chest to Weiss' back, "I didn't hear you, Weiss, I'm sorry."

"I said, spank me, Ruby." She finally said, turning her head to look up at her partner again. Her hair matted to her forehead, eyes glazed over with lust and lidded, she repeated, "Slap my ass, Ruby." Nervously, she leaned back, slamming her open palm against Weiss rear hard enough that it stung Ruby's hands, and she groaned when Weiss clenched around her and she moaned, "Gods, yes… Please, keep doing that."

Ruby nodded, slamming into her partner again, one hand resting on Weiss hip to pull her against Ruby's hips as hard as she could, slapping Weiss' ass as hard as she could, "Gods, Ruby!" She heard Weiss cry, the woman shaking for a moment when Ruby slammed into her after a minute.

She watched the tremors leave Weiss and the small woman relax, "Weiss? You okay?"  
"I-I just… Gods, it felt like my brain exploded…" She came, Ruby realized with a smile, leaning back. Weiss looked over her shoulder at her, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I can keep going."

Nodding, Ruby pulled out and let Weiss fall to the side. Ruby laid down in front of her, chest heaving along with Weiss', and gave her a sheepish look, "A-Are you sure? I-I was almost there, and…" Weiss smiled apologetically and Ruby sighed, starting to get up, "I-I'll take care of it, don't worry."

She started to step away and Weiss grabbed her hand, the Rose looking back at her, "In those… Videos, what do they, you know… Do to finish up?"

"U-Um, the woman usually, you know…." Ruby shrugged, "Sucks it, and then either she swallows it or he c-cums on her face, but that's so dirty we don't have to-"

"I want to." Weiss said, standing on wobbly legs for a second and looking up at Ruby with a nervous smile and a cute half-pout, head tilted down and eyes blinking shyly at her. "U-Unless you don't want me to…?"

"N-No! I, um, I just… I've never done any of this, and-" Weiss leaned in and up, fingers brushing along her ribs, and kissed her sweetly to silence her. Then she leaned down slightly, pressing a kiss to Ruby's jaw, and then to her neck. She sucked on Ruby's collar gently and slid a hand down to Ruby's member to gently stroke it, and the woman moaned loudly.

Weiss trailed the gentle kisses and bites down her chest and stomach, slowly turning with Ruby's member in her hand and then pushing her to sit on the bed. Ruby leaned back when Weiss pushed at her stomach, kissing at her stomach with Ruby's member pressing against her chin. She prodded Ruby's legs apart with her hand, kneeling between her legs and looking Ruby in the eyes as she lifted her dick with her hand and kissed the top.

Ruby moaned, one hand moving to Weiss' crown gently and the other cupping her own breast, chewing her lip and watching Weiss. The Schnee didn't know what to do, exactly, so she experimented with running her tongue around the head, circling it slowly where it met the shaft. She was reward by Ruby's throaty moan, and her hand gently urging her down. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she sat up high and looked down at Ruby's lap, closing her eyes and forcing herself down.

Ruby groaned, Weiss forcing herself to take the entirety at once and thanking her singing lessons for helping her hold her breath, and she couldn't help but smile when she reached the base and Ruby hand in her hair clenched at the sensation. She slowly pulled off the dick, letting it out with a pop, and Ruby groaned out her name.

She only slid halfway down this time, but faster, licking her tongue along the underside of it as she went and Ruby couldn't help the moan that echoed around the room loudly. "W-Weiss, I'm sorry, but you're being too s-slow." Weiss popped off her head, and Ruby squeaked, "I-I'm sorry! I just… You'll be down there for a while like this…"

"Then," Weiss started, reaching up to Ruby's hand on her own breast and pulling it down to her head, smiling as sexily as she could manage. "Make me go faster, Ruby. I'll let you know if it's too much."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, Weiss simply nodding and wrapping her arms around Ruby's soft thighs, gripping just inside. Ruby swallowed nervously, and Weiss angled her head down again so Ruby could force her down.

And force her she did, making Weiss take her to the base all in one, Weiss gagging slightly on it until Ruby pulled her up and then forced her down again, almost as fast as when she'd been behind Weiss and drilling her. Ruby's eyes slid closed as she pulled her partner's head up and down, and Weiss closed her eyes and forced herself to let it go, her lips dragging along the shaft and cheeks puffing as Ruby practically fucked her mouth. She slid her hand to her own pussy, teasing her clit as she throated Ruby over and over.

Ruby had earned this and more, and Weiss would deliver. Even when her eyes started to water and her jaw ached, saliva trailing down Ruby's shaft and across her wet slit beneath it, until Ruby gasped, "I'm gonna finish, Weiss… Where?"

Weiss popped off Ruby's shaft, taking a ragged breath, "Wherever you want, Ruby." And then she was dragged back down and Ruby groaned quietly, moving a hand to the back of Weiss head and slamming her down almost hard enough to hurt, her fingers working hard to match the pace.

After another minute, Ruby let her go and stood, Weiss moving with her until Ruby picked her up and laid her on the bed, climbing over her and straddling her chest with her cock between Weiss' breasts, "S-Stroke it." Weiss grabbed it in both hands, stroking as fast as she could and chewing her lip as a strange thrill began to run through her, Ruby bracing on her arms with her hands by the Schnee's head.

With a grunt, Ruby's hips shot forward and Weiss closed her eyes, feeling the thick, ropy cum slap into her face as Ruby finally came. The force was enough that Weiss actually felt it hitting her, like hard drops of rain in a heavy storm, and Ruby groaned as she plastered Weiss' face and breasts with the creamy substance.

The girls sat like that for a while, Weiss holding Ruby's half-hard cock in her hands while Ruby loomed over her and Ruby's cum settled on her skin until Ruby realized the mess she'd made and hopped off, "OhmygodWeissI'msorryyou'refilthy!"Weiss giggled, her mouth closed and coated in cum, and gestured at the drawer. Ruby understood quickly, fishing out a fistful of the tissues and getting to work on cleaning Weiss up.

Weiss let her, watching her with bright blue eyes until Ruby wipes off her mouth and she could speak, "Ruby, I'm fine…" She took some more tissues and helped finished cleaning herself up before grabbing Ruby by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a hot kiss. Ruby could taste some of herself on Weiss' lip, but didn't mind. She was too busy with Weiss' tongue to care. When they broke, Weiss continued, "I loved this. All of it, Ruby."

"Y-You did?" She asked nervously as Weiss hopped up and pulled the blankets back, sliding into the bed. Weiss nodded, pulling her under the covers with her and resting her head on Ruby's larger and more cushioned chest.

"I did, Ruby." She whispered, sighing contentedly and taking a deep breath before grimacing, "Ugh, but this room smells like sweat, sex and cum. We'll have to clean in the morning, you know. Don't think that just because you're my girlfriend you can get away with not cleaning up."

"G-Girlfriend?" Ruby squeaked, Weiss' sparkling eyes and small smile answering her. Smiling, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her close, "Girlfriend. Yeah, I-I like that idea."

After a moment of comfortable quiet, Weiss giggled, "I can't believe we just had sex until it got dark." Ruby giggled headily with her until they fell asleep, pressed together beneath the blankets.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Done~! Been a good, solid while, but hope this is decent enough to satisfy you perverts. If you have any ideas, please lemme know. I might use them.


End file.
